


The Fire Surrounding Inner Waters

by MadamSilverWings



Series: Namor Week 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics), Sub-Mariner Comics
Genre: 1 mention of Hope Summers - Freeform, Dubious consent via cosmic entity, NAMORWEEK, Namor Week 2020 - Freeform, Namor's Mind, The Flooding of Wakanda, The Phoenix Force, literally just her first name, which always seems to get messed up every era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamSilverWings/pseuds/MadamSilverWings
Summary: The Phoenix Force took over the minds of five mutants. But the one who went overboard was King Namor, made him do worse than he had already done. If Namor did have a say, "What was going on in his mindset?" What were his thoughts? His own motivations for doing what he did?
Series: Namor Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717519
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Fire Surrounding Inner Waters

**Author's Note:**

> As this is my first fic to Ao3, for the sake of nervousness, I kept it short. Hope you like it!  
> When I wrote this, I was listening to Klergy's Walk Through The Fire, just a suggestion.

Hot. Heat. Sweltering, bisterling fire.

The Phoenix Force.

He’s been on fire many times and it hurt like hell. But he’d do it again. Fire is many things, he’s learned. But this is infinite power. Power, he must share in 4 other parts. Power to show the surface dwellers to fear him and leave his kingdom alone once and for all.

Namor The Sub-Mariner, one of The Phoenix Five will show the surface dwellers to fear him and recognize that he does is what is right.

He has brought water to lands facing drought and still, his friends doubt him? Storm does it for Africa’s nations, why can’t he?

Must he tell his old friend, Captain America, that he is doing good? He tried to do good as an Avenger and the people wanted him out because of previous sins. Now he does good and they look up to him as The Phoenix.

He does good. Why is it not enough?

They have rid the world of Sinister, what more could they want?

Hope?

The Phoenix is Hope, Rebirth, New Life.

But if the world must burn, then so be it.

Let the water and sea purge the lands and set the world ablaze!

It’s not enough? Why? Why! Why is it not enough for you to see that what we do is for the better!? The Earth is dying every day. The air polluted, water toxic, and fields and resources lacking. Only if we burn can we rise again! 

So Let there be war. Let there be death. And let. It. BURN!

He was wrong. The Phoenix Force robbed him of his senses and took advantage of his anger, which rages hotter than hell. The water is “actually a bit hot”. But he can’t show it. He can’t let these things affect him so as countless others have. He is still King, and he will show that to all. He has to. He can't be allowed to be seen as weak. His mind will be his again, and he will rise.

**Author's Note:**

> Also because of English class etiquette, I put a small quote from Jean Grey (2017) issue #3.


End file.
